The Inazuma Break Trio's Ten Things of an Ideal Wife
by ShuuyaLover
Summary: Endou, Kidou and Goenji were interviewed by Happy Marriage magazine on their thoughts of what does it take to be an ideal wife for them! Endou: It'd be a huge BONUS if she knows how to play soccer! We can practice together ALL THE TIME! Kidou: She will NEVER tell me to change my hairstyle. EVER. Goenji: She will not suspect me of cheating on her with Endou and Kidou...


**The Inazuma Japan's Big Three's Ten Things of an Ideal Wife**

_The trio of Inazuma Japan; Endou, Kidou and Goenji were interviewed by Happy Marriage magazine on their thoughts of what does it take to be an ideal wife for them! Let's read their thoughts! _

**Endou Mamoru:**

1. She must love soccer as much as I do! Sokka yarouze!

2. She must have a high-level cooking skill and able to cook a lot of food cause' I like bringing friends over to my house!

3. Everyday for the rest of our marriage, she must not mind if I spend more time with my soccer ball, tyres and teammates more than I spend with her!

4. She can't get angry at me if I wear my goalkeeper uniform most of the time, including on our wedding day! What if I suddenly feel the need to practice or a team challenges Inazuma Japan for a match?

5. I will name our children in order of the catch hissatsu techniques I learnt, regardless of gender! Our first child will be God Hand, next one will be Nekketsu Punch, the third will be...

6. She must wake up from bed earlier than me so that she can wake _me_ up!

7. She must be willing to be my third wife...since I'm already married to soccer and Steel Tower Plaza.

8. It'd be a huge BONUS if she knows how to play soccer! We can practice together ALL THE TIME!

9. When I make a lot of money from playing in pro-league team, I'll buy a large land and build a gigantic soccer ball house for us to live in! It's important for her to willingly live in there!

10. She must be willing to eat a soccer ball when we're ready to have a baby cause' babies come from soccer balls...right?

**Kidou Yuuto:**

1. My future wife must be a genius in soccer like me! Then, she'll be able to discuss game strategies with me!

2. She must swear that when our children grow up, she'll make them wear goggles and capes like me!

3. My future wife must NEVER tell me to TAKE OFF MY GOGGLES! I promise my precious goggles will not get in the way when we kiss and make love!

4. She must let me wear a white cape and white goggles on our wedding day! She can pretend that I'm her white knight in shining armour while the guests gawk at me.

5. Please, please let it be a girl who knows how to cook! I'm still traumatized with Natsumi's cooking...

6. She will not mind if I spend most of my time outside of the house, practicing and playing in matches and hanging out with my friends, especially Endou and Goenji.

7. She must be willing to carry on my will, that is when I'm dead, I am to be buried while wearing goggles and a cape.

8. She will NEVER tell me to change my hairstyle. EVER.

9. Our first son will be named Reiji in honour of the Commander, and she must NOT say NO.

10. She most especially have to GET ALONG WITH HARUNA! If she's on bad terms with her, wedding is off!

**Goenji Shuuya:**

1. She must be willing to have many children, especially boys to carry my family name since I'm the only son in the family.

2. She will not suspect me of cheating on her with Endou and Kidou every time we hang out together more than two hours behind locked door. WE'RE NOT HAVING A THREESOME, I SWEAR ON MY FAMILY NAME!

3. She must not mind if I occasionally bring my friends over to our house, especially Endou and Kidou since we're best friends and GLUED TOGETHER FOREVER!

4. I do not mind if she wants to work, but if she does, she must always come home earlier than me and cook dinner so that we can have dinner together after a long day at work.

5. It is crucial for her to understand that my life-time goal is to be the world's best soccer player and striker, and making sure of Barcelona's victory in every tournament, meaning that I will not always be at home. I will be in a soccer field, PRACTICING. No, I'm not at some high-class night club, dancing with different girls!

6. The right to decide on what hairstyle I should have is mine and mine alone. So what if my hair looks like that Vegeta when he's in Super Saiyan mode?

7. She must be able to understand my feelings for my friends, especially Endou and Kidou. I'm not in love with them, but we're brothers from different mother and father!

8. She is NOT, HAVE NOT, and NEVER WILL BE a fan of Real Madrid. EVER. I'm to be a Barcelona player and I'm married to a fanatic Real Madrid fan?!

9. She must understand that I am the team's unofficial counsellor, so expect my friends dropping by at the house all the time!

10. She must come with the whole family to pay a visit to my mother's grave on every death anniversaries.


End file.
